In the Dark
by kagome092287
Summary: A kidnapping gone wrong. Ciel is kidnapped again but this time it was different and his demon came too late. It contains adult themes. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON"T LIKE STORIES ABOUT RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

In the dark

Ciel's (P.O.V.)

My head hurts. Why can't I move my arms? I look up and see they are bounded above my head. What the hell is this? I'm blinded a bit when the door is opened and I see a man walk in and shut the door behind him. I watch him as he walks closer to me. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I ask.

"I'm the only survivor of the cult you massacred. Luckily for me, I got away from there unnoticed. You killed my brother who was alongside me." The man says as he comes to sit next to me on the bed. I slightly try to move away from him. He notices and he places his hand up under my shirt and massages my chest. I start to feel panic when his hand travels downward and massages my lower abdomen. Too low for my taste. I don't like people touching me. Not since that time I was captured. The members liked touching me and made me touch them. But they never went past just touching me.

"I tried to figure out how a ten-year-old scrawny kid, can walk away from that. Then I realized that you control a demon. My proof is evident in the discoloration of your right eye and the markings in it." He explains as he reaches his other hand to touch my face.

"Don't touch me." I say as I try to kick him away but he overpowers me. I hate being so small. If I were older, I would be able to defend myself better. He smiles as he pins me to the bed with his weight on me. He rips my shirt open, popping the buttons off as he did so. He runs his hand up and down my body. I start to flashback to when I was in the cage. Their hands reaching in to touch my body.

"Get off me!" I say. I meant to be in a sturdy voice, but it comes out shaky. He just laughs and I watch as he unbuttons his pants. He presses his mouth against mine when I am about to scream for my demon to save me. He pulls away from my lips and gags me so I can't call out.

"I've been waiting and planning for this moment for three years now." He says as he starts stroking himself and I shut my eyes at the scene. My eyes shot open when I feel his hand run along my length. I can't help my body's reaction as I get stiff from his touches. I moan against the gag, when I cum for the first time in my life. He laughs even more. I watch as he licks his fingers that have been coated by my cum. I feel like vomiting at the sight.

Suddenly he flips me over and I scream when he penetrates me. My screams are muffled by the gag as he continues to pound into me. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to pull my body up away from his, but he grips my hips tightly as he continues with his brutal assault. I have never been in this type of situation before. I am a virgin, until now. They needed a virgin for the sacrifice to be done so none of them did more than molesting me.

He finally stops and I slump on the bed. My voice is gone and my body hurts. I hear him leave the room and I curl up at the top of the bed where my wrist are still bounded together. He failed me. He didn't come for me. He didn't save me. Sebastian please come for me. Save me once more, just as you did three years ago, when god forsaken me and I called on a demon to be my savior. He's my savior and my comfort. The only person who can see the scars and touch my skin, since because he isn't human. Humans are vile creatures.

I pant heavily and my eyes wide with fright when the man returns a few hours later. That lustful smile on his face. I cry and tremble as he grabs my ankle and pull me towards him. He pins me to the bed again and penetrates me again. Pounding into me. I finally manage to get the gag out of my mouth "Sebastian come. Save me. Now. That's an order." I nearly scream out as the man continues to pound into me. I hear the man laugh at my cry. The man pulls out of me and lets out his release all over my body. He leaves the room and I try to stay awake, but the pain is too much for me to stay conscious.

"No!" I say in a hoarse voice.

"Shh, it's okay young master, I am here now." I hear that familiar smooth voice of my demon. I focus and see the ruby red eyes look back at me. He releases my wrist and I slap him hard across his face and I hear myself hyperventilating.

"You stupid idiot! You should have came for me when I was first taken. You let him do this to me! You let him violate me!" I say in that hoarse voice. I want to scream and yell at him, but I can't make my voice grow in volume due to screaming while the man raped me.

"I am truly sorry master that you got hurt. I won't leave your side again. But if I may, you did send me to deliver a letter to her majesty and I was simply doing as you wanted of me. I didn't know you were in danger until the order came for me to find you and save you." He says in explanation to why he didn't come sooner. I have forgotten that I sent him on that errand.

"Take me home." I demand.

"Yes master." He says as he bows before me. He pulls on my pants and I hiss and cry as he pulls it up over my bruised backside. He lifts me up and I nearly pass out from the pain I feel. It's like my insides have been mixed together and my arm hurts from when the man flipped me over to my stomach.

I wake again, but this time I'm in my room, in my bed. "Ah, you have finally awaken." I hear the velvety voice of the demon. I turn my head to see the demon standing by my bedside.

"How long have I been out?" I ask when I notice it isn't morning.

"A day and a half." He answers.

"Do any of the servants know?" I ask anxiously.

"No, no one knows my lord. I attended to your injuries myself and cleaned you up." He answers. I nod and try to sit up, but hiss when I feel the ache in my lower back and backside. "You'll be bruised there for a while. I suggest you not move much. He ripped you pretty badly when he…raped you." Sebastian says slowly. My heart flutters when he mentions I was raped. Not just once, but twice. One after the other.

I drift back into unconsciousness and wake again in pure panic when I feel hands restraining me. "Master! Master! Ciel! You're all right. No one is hurting you." I hear the velvety voice again. I look back at him and I'm trembling. My eyes wide in horror. My breathing is frantic.

"You're no longer with him nor are you in the cage." He assures me. I simply nod and try to calm down.

"What happened to the man who kidnapped me?" I ask.

"I killed him slowly and ripped his soul from his body slowly and painfully. I have his soul in my personal dungeon where I can torture him for the rest of my existence." He answers. I look at him with shock that he would go to drastic measures like that! "No one hurts my master and gets away with it." he adds under his breath. That caught me off guard for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian's point of view.

What is it now? I sigh when I feel the tug at the invisible chain that keeps me bound to my young master. He is the youngest I've had yet. And I have to say is my most favorite masters I ever had. He's got a purity in him but it taunted and clouded with darkness at the same time. I will miss my time with him when I devour that delicious pure, tainted, soul of his.

I follow the tug and realize it's not leading me back to the estate but the opposite direction. I pick up speed up the tug gets more intense. He's in danger, I can feel it. I stop at the house where I know my master is.

I can hear two men conversing with each other about mindless human things. I also can hear crying coming from a child. I know that cry, I've heard it many times before. I also can smell his blood. They hurt my master.

The two men look at me with surprise that I burst in through the door. "Who the hell are you?" the youngest man says.

"Your worst nightmare." I say with a grin. The man screams when I come at him with my demon essence spreads across the room. I save the older man for last. I can smell the master's blood on him. I also smell arousal on him as well. I growl when I realize it. This man took advantage of him. "You dared tot ouch my master in such a way?"

"What are you talking about? Are you referring to the kid, yeah I took him. He begged me to stop. All his pride beaten down as I held him down." He says with a cocky grin. He seems to not realize the trouble he's in. I growl as I rip my hands through his chest and pull it out to let him bleed slowly on the floor.

I step over him and go to the closed door. I open it and find my master huddled on the bed, his hands bound together above his head tied to the headboard of the bed. He barely has any clothes on. the only thing left on him, is his shirt.

I go over to him and lean over to untie his restrains. "No!" He says in a hoarse voice when he comes too.

"Shh, it's okay young master, I am here now." I say as I undue the restraints. He focuses on my face and I see him start to hyperventilate and fear grows in his eyes. He slaps me hard across the face as he continues to pant heavily. It of course doesn't hurt at all. It takes a lot to hurt a demon like me. Especially a slap from a child.

"You stupid idiot! You should have came for me when I was first taken. You let him do this to me. You let him violate me." He says in a hoarse voice. The hoarseness in his voice must be from screaming while that man hurt him. Which causes anger to claw at me.

I look back at his as he pants for air and tears stream down his face as his eyes are wide in panic and fear. His body is trembling as he stares back at me. I can tell he's hurting.

"I am truly sorry master that you got hurt. I won't leave you side again. But if I may, You did send me to deliver a letter to her majesty and I was simply doing as you wanted of me. I didn't know you were in danger until the order came for me to find you and save you." I explain. How was I supposed to have known he would been kidnapped again and hurt like this. I'm going to have to have a stern talk to the three of them back at home. How did these two men get past those three?

"Take me home." He demands.

"Yes master." I say as I bow my head. I pull on his pants and he hisses and cries out in agony as I do. I can see he's in quite a lot of pain around there. But then again if he was violated by that man, it would cause him pain.

I lift him up and he loses consciousness. I carrying him home, which is not too far. I go up to his room and lay him down on his bed.

I notice everyone is asleep. I mean it's still early in the morning. How long has he been gone? I don't know. I left right after he finished up dinner which was at six-thirty. It took me a while to get to London and back so between the three hours I was gone he was taken.

I go get a rag and fill the basin with warm water so to clean his wounds and clean him up. He moans and whimpers out when I pull off his pants and I clean him up. He's bleeding from where he was violated. It's not a lot of blood but enough to have stained his pants and the bed sheets. I clean the area as gently as possible but he still cries and whimpers when I do wipe the blood and seaman off his body. He's going to be sore for a while. I clean his body completely before I put him in his night shirt and tuck him in.

I go back to the scene, I find the man is barely conscious. Good! "What will do to me?" he asks as I lift him up with one hand. "I'm dying." He says.

"Oh there's a lot I can do to you." I say as I place my hand on his chest and relish in his screams as I rip his soul from his body slowly. Once I pull his soul out, I place his soul in one of my personal cells I have to keep the ones I like to torment for all of eternity. I need entertainment after I consume my young masters soul.

I go back to his room and sit with him through the rest of the morning.


End file.
